pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr.Axel
Post Here! Post UR Talk Here whatever you want :D. Happy Birthday!! (A day late) Evn 18:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, Mr.Axel! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:C s1276888753 55.jpg page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Yumipon (Talk) 11:45, September 20, 2010 Forums Here is a message Im sending to everyone, so its going to be generic and you will all receive the same thing. After collaborating with Yumipon a little bit we have both decided that it would be best if from now on that all questions should be posted onto the Help Desk section in the forums instead of on individual users talk pages. This keeps from unnecessary questions from being asked and allows new users to see previously asked questions. Thanks for the help- Toripon 11:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Gigantes I know nothing about this boss, sorry. In the second demo I'm stuck at the two floor dungeon, not the first one. Maybe you could help me get past there and I'll be able to find out a lot more about the boss. 23:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) BADGES I got the strangest feeling that your editing fast just for the badges.Your ranked #1 and you only have 146.Like ironstar said if they edit useless and or do something useless they will be blocked. Reply So i could delete it? Stop. Stop with all the stupid edits. Keeping this up can get you banned. Cheating doesn't get you anything.I know you can take pictures from your PSP. Use this for good, not for bad. Remember, it's the quality of your edits that count, not quantity. Thanks, :D So you take screenshots to your PSP.THANK GOD I've been waiting this for the love of god can you accept my Request!!! Pls.I beg you to go Here and pls i will promote you into an administer one day maybe when you reach 300 edits or maybe you will be a sysop or a rollback but i doesn't matter but i beg you! Yay! WOW, go to my blog "500 edits celebration!" Im sending this to everyone(but not everyone) cause im so lucky! Thank you Thank You! You don't believe me? GO TO MY USERPAGE AND SEE MY BADGE im so lucky im fainting X( Dude.. Well all you need is to go to Patapon 2 or 3,go to a mission but dont play it,then go to the a unit(Hero or Superhero perfect)turn it into a normal patapon.Then change the equipment whatever you want(Rare equipment is best) then screenshot it and put it on the forum. I'm impressed How did you get +99 everything? Was it a savefile? Please tell me, I really want to know. What, the picture? Or the save? Could you give me the save? And how do you take pictures? If you show me how, it will give you a lot less stress. Please leave a message on my page. Thanks, LOL I got it from my friend (I was don't know him). MrAxel 17:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Could you repeat that please? Rah. Request THANK YOU THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Hey one more thing i want you to screenshot this requested weapons(Patapon 2 to 3): *Magic Spear Brugnuk,Dream Spear and Heaven Spear *Magic Axe Lapis,Great Ice Axe,Great Thunder Axe and Great Ice Axe *Wing Shield,Ultra Heavy Shield,Flying Shield and Magic Shield Algos *Thunder Bow,Ice Bow and Dream Bow *Magic Javelin Gaebolg and Drum Javelin *Thunderbird,Dragon Bird and Heaven Bird *Divine Fist Kami,Great Golem Arm and Heaven Arm *Great Thunder Staff,Healing Staff,Great Fire Staff and Drum Staff *Boots of Strength and Drum Shoes *Jeweled Tiara and Samurai Head Now time for Patapon 3 weapons!: *Repel Crossbow,Bow of Apollopon and Sleepi Bow *Gesundbeit and Yumspar *Drigonlay and Flame Sword *Lightning Blade Wow..Put this on your achievements section and i might give you a big reward for today maybe something just tell what reward you possibly want! Note:If you dont have those weapons try something else similar to the weapon or just keep fighting till you get it plus maybe someone else will screenshot it.Bye and thanks very much! Come on PLEASE READ MY MESSAGE ABOVE I REALLY REALLY NEED IT. Code You use the code once the full game is out Sebapon 00:23, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Awsome! You have done a great job adding all of those patapon 3 pics. you have done great! Amazing images!! Nice job axel it is me patagod I have no idea how do you get those ne images but keep up man! I think famitsu am I right?? hello About The Sword Of The Late Tatepon Mr.Axel where do you get the Sword Of The Late Tatepon? Ponteo2345 11:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC)